Trevlan Sunstalker
Trevlan Sunstalker is a Blood Elf Paladin formerly of the Blood Knight Order. He is the twin brother of Kalanae Sunstalker, a Kirin Tor mage, and Alaion Dawnseeker, also a member of The Sunguard within the Pathfinders unit. He was born and raised on the Sunstalker hawkstrider ranch alongside his sister and cousin in The Meadowheart. He is loud and boastful, and carries himself confidently to cover up his own insecurities and sensitivity. Trevlan serves honorably within The Sunguard’s Sunspear battalion. Appearance Trevlan is a tall and muscular blood elf who often sports a farmer’s tan due to being outdoors most of the time. Unlike his twin sister, Kalanae, Trevlan has dark brown hair which he keeps in a crew cut. He wears a neatly trimmed goatee and has two long scars lying nearly parallel on the left side of his face. He is very into his dental health, as shown by his very bright, white teeth. Early Life Born on the Sunstalker Ranch in the Meadowheart, Trevlan grew up alongside his twin sister, Kalanae, and their cousin, Alaion Dawnseeker, raising and caring for the family’s colorful hawkstriders and less colorful goats. A natural born protector and self-proclaimed leader, Trevlan had always aspired to be a warrior since his early childhood. History Before joining The Sunguard, Trevlan first served in the local militia up until the scourge invaded their lands. Disgusted by the undead and seeking to avenge those lost, he then readily offered his aide to the newly founded Blood Knight Order and became a Paladin of the Light himself. The Meadowheart Militia At the young age of 15, Trevlan joined the Meadowheart Militia alongside his cousin Alaion. It was here that he learned how to fight with a sword, albeit not well. Still, it was a stepping stone for him and gave him purpose. He served within the militia for a decade, achieving the rank of sergeant before the scourge arrived and killed most of the blood elven population. Despite doing his best to protect those he could, he still ultimately failed. His grandparents, the owners of the Dawnseeker Winery north of his own family’s ranch, were one of the many casualties of the invasion. Since then, Trevlan has a seething hatred for the undead, especially death knights. The Blood Knight Order After the scourge invasion, Trevlan left the militia and joined the Blood Knight Order after the reclamation of the Sunwell. It was here that he met the senior Blood Knight, Arastian Faeveren, who taught the inexperienced militiaman how to properly fight and use a sword. The two became quick and close friends, and their deployments to Northrend and Pandaria further strengthened this bond. After the events that followed the Siege of Orgrimmar the two became lovers. The Sunguard There were those within the Blood Knight Order that saw Trevlan’s relationship with Arastian as taboo. When false rumors began to spread about the couple, Trevlan left the Order to protect Arastian’s career. However, Trevlan, the country loving patriot that he is, still wanted to serve and protect his people. Now, he serves honorably under The Sunguard’s Banner in hopes of fulfilling that desire to protect. Animal Companions Trevlan hardly ever travels alone. Although he keeps his cat, Ashes, at home, his hawkstrider, Kole, can often be seen accompanying Trevlan or being ridden by him. Kole Kole is a black hawkstrider Trevlan raised from a hatchling when he was a child. Kole has accompanied Trevlan on all of his adventures - from Northerend to Pandaria, to now the Broken Isles. Kole is a fearless hawkstrider that Trevlan covers in armor and rides into battle on. Ashes Ashes is a grey tabby that Trevlan and Arastian found abandoned in a box on their way home from dinner one afternoon. Ironically enough, she is also missing a leg, just like Arastian. She is often described as being needy and loud, but also full of love. Despite his complaints, Trevlan loves this cat dearly. Relationships Arastian Faerveren During the Siege of Orgrimmar, the Arastian and Trevlan were tasked with heading into the tunnels to locate and rescue survivors trapped beneath the Horde capital. After being separated by a tunnel collapse, Arastian’s leg was trapped beneath a pile of rock and sediment. He was luckily rescued, but not without losing the limb in the process. Believed to have been dead, Trevlan grieved heavily for him, allowing his appearance to go and hardly eating anything. When he learned that Arastian had survived, Trevlan immediately showed his former mentor how he felt. After the Siege, Trevlan cared for Arastian while he healed from his injuries. They have remained an item ever since. Alaion Dawnseeker As children, Trevlan viewed his cousin as his own brother. When the two were militiamen the two introduced themselves as such. As adults, however, the two now have very different views and perspectives. After learning of Alaion’s romantic relationship with Maeressa, a death knight, Trevlan immediately disapproved. Although he never threatened to harm her, he did voice his opinion on the matter and believe her to be an unholy monstrosity. This caused a strain in their brotherly friendship, for which Alaion believed Maeressa was, indeed, alive and not some abomination. Trevlan has not apologized for speaking his mind and the two have not spoken to each other since. However, despite their differing views, Trevlan still sees Alaion as his own brother. He may disapprove of the relationship, but he still cares for his cousin. Kalanae "Kallie" Sunstalker Kalanae “Kallie” is Trevlan’s older, fraternal twin sister. His fondest memories of her was when they were children playing in the fields alongside their birds or picking grapes in their grandparent’s vineyards. However, they parted ways once Kallie was sent off to study in Dalaran at the age of thirteen. However, they still kept in touch throughout their youth through letters and the like. The reason Kallie was able to come up with the funds to even travel to Dalaran was because of Trevlan saving all of his copper, silvers and gold pieces from pulling extra jobs in their community. Despite hardly seeing each other, more so now as adults with very busy lives, the two are close and share an unbreakable bond. Category:Characters Category:Sunspears